The Feel of the Music
by ASLaddict
Summary: Akia Carter is set apart from 98% of the world because of one reason. Justin Bieber is a nationally acclaimed pop star. He can get any girl he wants. Except for one. What will happen when the two meet for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

Akia POV

I walked through the airport terminal with my family. When we reached the gate that only passengers could pass, I turned to my family. This is where I would be leaving them. I will away for the summer to teach dance at my aunt's dance studio in LA, while my family would stay behind in Kansas City Missouri. I was going to miss them, but I was super excited to have this opportunity at the same time. How many aspiring dances get to teach in Los Angeles? Not many, at least where I come from! I am very lucky.

I turned and give my mom a hug, squeezing her tight. I will miss her. _Its only 2 months_ I reminded myself. _We'll be fine._ Next I moved on to my step-dad, Mike. Now the really sad part. I crouched down to my 5 year old little sister, Kylie's, level. She ran into my arms and I hugged her tight, my eyes getting a little watery. My sister is going to be the one I will worry about the most. Who will she play with without me here? Who will babysit her? I know I shouldn't dwell on it though, or I won't be able to do this. I have to leave. I can't pass up an opportunity this huge.

I slowly let go and stood up. I looked at one of the massive flat screens hanging on the wall. 'Flight 63 Kansas City to Los Angeles boarding now' I sadly waved to my family and picked up my shoulder bag. I turned and walked through the gate.

"Don't forget to email Kia!" Kylie called. I didn't hear her.

Akia POV

I sat down in my first class seat, next to the window, smiling to myself. A comfy seat, a TV right in front of me, and, bonus, I get to watch the sky while we fly! Score! I'm suddenly feeling really glad my aunt insisted on buying me a first class ticket.

I really was excited, just sad to leave my family. This really is a great deal. I get to teach at my Aunt Lisa's place, a very well known studio. Many Hollywood execs kids are enrolled there actually. It's a good way for me to get myself out there. Maybe I'll even get to meet someone famous! You never know.

I felt the armrest move a little bit, and I knew that someone had just sat down in the seat next to mine. I looked over and saw a boy, about my age, bending down to fix his shoes. He was dressed in purple and blue, and had honey blonde hair. I couldn't see his face, but he seemed kind of familiar. I turned back to face forward, and reached into my pocket to pull out my iPhone. I made sure it was on airplane mode, then decided to play a game of Angry Birds. Oh my gosh, that game is so addicting!

After a few games, it was time for the plane to take off. I pushed the button that turned my phone into sleep mode, and held it in my lap. I made sure my seatbelt was on right, then started to get a little bit nervous. I don't exactly fly much. My leg started to bounce up and down nervously. I felt the guy next to me shift in his seat, but paid no attention to it. That is, until he tapped on my shoulder. I turned to him, seeing a very annoyed expression on his face.

Oh. Now I get why he looked familiar. The boy sitting next to me is Justin Bieber.

Justin's POV

I sat down in my seat, first class, what else? I mean, come on, I _am_ Justin Bieber. I get the best. There was a girl next to me, and I smirked to myself. '_Yes_' I thought to myself, someone to flirt with on the 10 hour flight. What can I say? I'm a player.

I saw that the laces of my Supras were coming undone. I sighed and bent down to fix them. My manager, Scooter, sat on my left, with the girl on my right. I studied her while she was busy on her iPhone. Long dark brown, almost black hair, perfectly straight. She's got a nice figure. Dresses pretty well. She's probably a fan. I mean, really, who isn't?

About ten minutes later, the pilot came over the intercom, telling the passengers to get their seat belts on and to prepare for takeoff. Pretty soon, the girl shut off her iPhone and started to tap her leg. A lot. It was actually pretty annoying.

"Um, excuse me, but would you please stop tapping your leg?"

No response.

"Excuse me?"

She ignores me. No one blows off Justin Bieber.

"Hello?" Now I'm annoyed. I tap on her shoulder. She looks up, surprised. The tapping continues. I saw recognition on her face, but she didn't freak out or anything. _Maybe this will be a quiet flight_ I thought to myself.

I politely asked her to stop tapping her leg again. She looks confused, then turned back to her iPod.

I stared at her, utterly shocked. Did she really just blow me off?

I was snapped out of my shock when she waved her iPod in my face. I looked at her for a second, confused. She gestured for me to take it. I did and looked at the screen. The simple, two word sentence written on it surprised me quite a bit actually, but it made all of the pieces fit together.

_I'm deaf._

Akia POV

After he finally took my phone, I studied his face to see how he would react. He looked sorry for me actually. Ugh, I don't want people to pity me. I'm the same, I just can't hear you. No big deal. I just text my hearing friends like crazy. I saw him type into my phone, then he handed it back to me, a sympathetic look on his face. I looked at the screen.

_Oh, sorry. I'm Justin Bieber._

I rolled my eyes, typing back immediately.

_I said I was deaf, not that I was living under a rock!_

I watched him laugh a little bit, then typed back quickly.

_Mmm, feisty. I like feisty._

I raised my eyebrows. Did he really just go there?

_I have known you for a whole of ten minutes. Are you really already hitting on me?_

He replied, a smug look on his face.

_Completely._

I rolled my eyes again, then busied myself figuring out how to turn the TV to closed captioning mode. I hope that the diva pop star next to me won't keep this up the whole trip.

I turned to face Justin when I felt a tap on my shoulder. He had grabbed my phone and typed another message to me.

_Hey babe? Please stop tapping your leg._

I looked down at my leg, saw that it was, in fact, bouncing up and down. I stopped. Things like this I don't notice. I can't hear the sound of my own foot tapping, after all. It can't be _that_annoying though. I wasn't doing it that hard.

I typed back

_whatever_

He smiled and winked at me. I scoffed.

_Thank you. I think I would have gone crazy if you hadn't stopped._

I raised my eyebrows. I was tapping my foot! Big whoop! I mean, seriously.

_Whatever you say, diva._

He read the text, looked at me, then gave me a wink and a hair flip.

This just might be a very long 10 hours.

So this is my first Mibba fanfiction, and I hope you guys like it! If I get some comments and subscribers, I will definitely post another chapter this week. Let me know what you think! And since this is my first story on Mibba, if someone would be willing to help me out with my story layout, that would really be appreciated. Thanks for reading! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so here's another chapter. I got three reviews, and I would SOOOOOO love some more! Reviews really keep me motivated. If you are wondering what some of these signs look like, you can go to google videos and search, youtube of course, or . any of these are good sources. Hope you guys enjoy!

After watching some uninteresting crap on the planeTV, I decided to watch one of my favorite dance movies, Step Up 3, on my iPod Touch. I put on my headphones, yes the old fashioned kind, and turned up my iPod all the way. I was watching my favorite dance sequence when I felt an all-too-familiar-by-now tap on my shoulder. I turned to Justin, not bothering to pause the movie. Why bother? I wouldn't be able to hear him with it turned down anyways, after all. I looked at him expectantly.

He held out his phone to me, writing typed up on the screen. _Hmm._ I thought to myself _he has the same phone as me._ The iPhone 4.

I read the writing

_You said you were deaf right?_

I just looked at him funny.

_Um. Yeah. Can you read yet? You're 16, right?_

He shot me an annoyed glare.

_YES I CAN READ! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I was referring to the reason why you have your iPod turned on super loud._

Oh. I guess that makes sense.

_Before you ask, no, I wasn't lying. I can feel the vibrations through the headphones. The louder the music, the stronger the vibrations._

I could tell he understood before he even started to type.

_Oooh._

I rolled my eyes.

_That it?_

He thought for a moment

_So. You like dance?_

I smiled. _You could say that. I'm a dancer._

He looked interested. _Awesome. What kind?_

This one took just a second for me to answer. No thought necessary. _Everything. Mostly hip-hop._

Cue hair-flip and egotistical smile. Wow, just when he started to seem like a human being.

_That's hot. _

Oh God. Not again.

I took my hand made a fist and tapped it against my head (ASL for stupid), then moved my hand to my forehead and made a grabbing motion, like if I was grabbing a baseball hat (boy). The man sitting next to Justin, with dark brown hair and a baseball hat on laughed at that. Justin just looked confused.

I turned to the man. I pointed at him (you), then brought one of my hands to my temple (know), and took both my hands and made 'a's with sort of a grabbing motion (ASL).

He nodded. He pointed to himself (Me or I) then finger spelled the acronym CODA (stands for Child Of Deaf Adult, basically means any hearing kid whose parent(s) are deaf. The term is also sometimes used for people with a deaf sibling.). I nodded. Good. We now have an interpreter. He explained that his name was Scooter, and that he is Justin's manager.

_Please tell him stop bugging me. _I signed.

He laughed again, then turned to Justin and started talking.

I smiled to myself, satisfied, then started to watch my movie some more, getting into the beat that I could feel.

I would just like to explain right now that deaf people don't communicate sentences the same way hearing people do. Instead of saying, for example, "I will go to the store", they might sign "I go store later". So that's why I won't be using correct grammar all of the time when Akia is either signing or writing into her iTouch. Just thought I'd make that clear. Anyways, please review! It gives me more motive to update soon


	3. authors note

Hey guys!

So this is an author's note. I am REALLY sorry I am contacting you guys this way (because I personally HATE it when random a/n's replace chapters in a story) but here I am anyways.

So I decided to start a blog. I don't really know if any of you are really into that sort of thing, but if you are I would really appreciate it if you would check it out. I need some feedback! I seriously don't know if I am doing this right.

And if you aren't into that sort of thing, I would love it if you would just check it out anyways. You don't need to follow up on it, but just reading it and letting me know what you think would make me really happy.

Its just a blog about life, random crap, and dealing with stuff, from a teenaged girl's POV.

I am only asking you guys of this because I think we can all agree, Fanfiction is the best, and so are you guys. So thanks!

(if you hate a/n chappies as much as me, just please pretend this never happened. Thanks.)

Its

http : / just- girl- one . blogspot . com /

(remove spaces)

Thanks again guys. You're really the best.


End file.
